kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Fly High Tower
Fly High Tower (originally from Yoshi's Story) is a peaceful, windy tower in the Dream Realm. It is the 32nd stage of Legend of the Seven Lights, Sheila Frantic's 6th stage. This region was dreamt up by Fybi Fulbright, and therefore is her awakening land. Layout Sheila starts in an open field around the tower. One area has a Spring Pad that propels Sheila to a line of Teehee Fairies, which she must bounce across while they're pink to get onto a tower balcony. Sheila will then climb across a grappable ledge along the left wall, and jump to following, higher ledges while avoiding Snapdragons. Sheila makes it to another balcony and wakes Fybi Fulbright from her bed. They drop back to the field where Sheila stands on a Propeller Platform and Fybi makes it fly with whirlwind. Neither of them can attack while the platform is working, and Sheila can't jump off, or else it'll fall. They must avoid Fly Guys and Hoodlums as they progress skyward, then can jump off on a floor of the tower. Spiky patches will cover a long grate that spirals up along the tower, and Fybi must blow into a vent to make wind blow from the grate and push the spikes away. She must keep blowing to keep the spikes away while Sheila climbs the grate - if she jumps off, the wind will blow her off. Part of the grate will have Vine Slimes she must maneuver around, followed by an area where panels of wall slide over the grate. Sheila can then drop off on a safe foothold, where Fybi flies up to join her as they enter a door. Fybi must use whirlwind to defeat the Hoodbombers on stilts, then fly up to an enclosing by the ceiling and beat a Hoodmonger. A Swing Suit will then be available for Sheila to swing the Purple Lums up into a passage, leading to a chasm hallway with large fans with Purple Lums on them. Fybi can blow in the vent to make the fans blow the Lums upward so Sheila may swing them, but Fybi must cease so the Lums will lower, should Sheila risk hitting spikes. This passage will be followed by a hall of giant blades within the walls, floor, and ceiling, which only show their selves if the girls approach them. Fybi can blow into the vent to reveal all of them so the player can memorize their location. Sheila has to stand on a Propeller Platform while Fybi makes it float, using correct maneuvers to avoid the blades. The hall goes up into a shaft of giant fans, so the girls must avoid their blades as they ascend. At the shaft's top, they can exit a door to outside. They wait until a Hoodmonger floats out of the clouds and must take it down to get a Crazy Shoe. Upon touching it, the girls will shrink into one of their sandals while the other sandals fly into the sky. They must chase and recapture their runaway shoes to re-expand on the top of the tower. Mr. Dark will appear and proclaim he wants Sheila to find the Lights, but he can't let her ruin his empire, so he sends Cloudjin to attack the girls. Enemies *Fly Guys *Teehee Fairies *Snapdragons *Vine Slimes *Hoodbombers *Hoodmongers *Crazy Shoes (sub-boss) *Cloudjin (boss) Category:Stages Category:Seven Lights Stages Category:Crossover Locations Category:Dreamscapes